The Management Core will serve as a centralize resource for all projects of "Chemoprevention of Lung and Esophageal Cancer". Specifically, it will: 1. Provide administrative support to all projects 2. Provide biostatistical support to all projects 3. Provide consulting support to all projects through the External Advisory Group and selected consultants. The mission of the Management Core is to facilitate coordination and provide administrative, biostatistical, and scientific support leading to synergism among the projects. Administrative support consists of arranging meetings of the investigators, preparing and distributing minutes, continuation applications, renewal applications, and other written documents, coordinating special activities such as IND applications, maintaining communication among the investigators, acting as a liaison to other government agencies such as FDA, and arranging travel, accommodations, and reimbursements for investigators and consultants. The biostatistical support component of the Management Core is responsible for interacting with each Principal Investigator to insure the appropriate biostatistical design of each experiment. All proposed experiments will be reviewed. The biostatistical support component will then aid in the analysis and interpretation of all experiments. The External Advisory Group will meet annually with the investigators of this Program Project to provide advice and suggestions for maximum research productivity and synergy. Overall, the Management Core will aid in creating a successful Program Project environment which will result in synergy among the investigators.